


Make Me A Promise

by thejadevictoria



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejadevictoria/pseuds/thejadevictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tell me what you think!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Make Me A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!

Tonight Andy and I decided we would stay in. He had just gotten back from a tour Europe, and I didn’t want anything to distract him on our “date” night in our shared apartment. We sat on the couch, our feet intertwined in the middle as we talked and ate the pizza that sat on the coffee table.

“I missed you,” Andy told me for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

“I missed you too,” I told him.

“No, I mean I really truly missed you. I couldn’t sleep without knowing how your day went. I woke up thinking of you. The guys were repeatedly complaining that I wouldn’t shut up about you. I constantly had to look at that picture of us that’s my phone’s background. It nearly drove me crazy, not being with you,” he explained.

“Really?” I felt a blush creep into my cheeks.

“Of course.”

“Why?” I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. I set down my pizza.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“I’m not really that special. Not really pretty. I’m beyond boring. Kinda annoying. You could honestly go out there and do twenty times better.“

"Now that’s just insulting. To me and you. I could never do any better than this. Nobody could,” Andy set his pizza down and leaned forward to look straight at me. “Pretty wouldn’t be the word I’d use to describe you. Breathtaking better suits you. Your eyes are the most beautiful color I’ve seen,” he gently placed two fingers underneath my chin, lifting my head up to meet my eyes with his. “I love the way your hair falls and frames your face. Even when you wake up with bed head in the morning, you are precious,” he gingerly pushed a piece of hair out of my face. “Your body is spectacular. From your splendid legs to perfect waist to your impressive ass,” at this, I couldn’t help but grin a little bit. “And that smile! Don’t even get me started. You’re exquisite lips make me wish I could kiss you all day. Only I can’t. Because I have to hear what comes out of it,” he lightly traced his thumb over my bottom lip. “There’s never a dull moment with you, whether it be all the intelligent thoughts and opinions you have or your jokes that make my chest hurt when I’m done laughing,” he quickly leaned forward and pressed a quick yet sweet kiss to my lips. “How could I not love every single bit of you, inside and out?”

“Really?” I asked,

“Really,” he confirmed. “Please, never ever think you’re anything less than extraordinary,” he said, pulling me into his lap. 

“I’ll try,” I leaned my head into the crook of his shoulder. 

He looked down at me, causing me to look up and witness the most serious look I think Andy has ever given anyone, “You can’t just try. You have to promise.”

“I promise.”

“Good,” he kissed my cheek. 

“Thank you,"I said, tracing my fingers along his jawline. 

"Don’t thank me. I only spoke the truth.”

“Damn. You’re really looking to get some tonight, aren’t you?”

“Maybe, but can you blame me?”

“No. Come on,” I hopped off the couch, grabbing onto his hand. 

“Where to?” he unfolded he long legs from the couch, and as we took a step to the bedroom he said, “Ah. I see. Lead the way.”

“One second,” I stopped. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. I grabbed onto the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. As our mouths danced together, I felt how honest all those words he had said were. Andy was anything I could ever ask for and more, and in this moment I realized I was the same thing to Andy. Before we got too heated in the living room, we both gently pulled away. “I love you,” I whispered, our foreheads still touching. 

“I love you too,” he smiled. Then, without warning, he lifted me up, holding me bridal style, and carried me into our bedroom. 


End file.
